Cute Thing
by Bob8644
Summary: Momoka spends a bit of her time teasing with poor little Tamama. Cute little oneshot I " scribbled " up.


_Zzz…zzz…_

Momoka toyed with the helpless Tamama's little " ears " as she sat upon the small park bench, observing the petite blue frog in his sleep. His big old bug eyes were softly closed as he snored quietly, but rather cutely. Momo giggled and continued teasing and tugging on him. Tamama sputtered out soft moans and quiet whispers of things unheard.

" Tama-chan? "

" Mm...wah… " Tamama slurred out.

" Oh, d-did I upset you…? "

Momoka attempted to calm Tamama down by gently scritching his neck with her hand.

" Eh...eh...EHHHH! "

Momoka jumped in surprise as Tamama screeched and jumped off her lap. _" BE GONE, THOT! "_ he yelled as his eyes shot open like lightbulbs. He flailed around, kicking and chopping around the air in paranoia and anxiety, wondering where the foul intruder who laid their hands on him would be.

" T-Tama-chan! It's me, Momoka! " the young girl said to the poor frog. " I'm sorry! Please calm dooown! "

She quickly scooped the anxious amphibian back into her embrace, Tamama kicking his stubby little legs to attempt and push away from Momo's grip. As Momoka watched on, a hearty chuckle replaced her odd, surprised look, giggling at Tamama's worthless defenses. Onlookers confusedly observed the scenario while walking past the two.

" You think this is hilarious to you?! " Tamama screeched. " I can blow you up RIGHT NOW! "

" Heeheehee...okay, wittle guy, why don't you try it on me then? "

" WITH PLEASURE! " he shouted as he began to charge his Tamama Beam.

" AGH! I didn't mean it, I swear! Calm down, Tama-chan! "

Thinking quite quickly, Momo pressed her fingers back into Tamama's neck. He immediately stopped his little " games " as his beam fizzled out quickly. His eyes remained widened, slowly reverting back to their original, cutesy state.

" M-Momochi? " Tamama said, turning his head to Momo. 

" Uh, are you okay…? "

" Why did I sound like I was going to-to-kill you? "

" Well, you did threaten to blow me up earlier. "

….

" It's alright, Tama-chan, it's over now, heh heh… "

" You're certainly right ab-a-agh… "

Tamama was silenced as Momoka's finger crawled around his cute little neck. Tamama tried his hardest to move himself and squirm, but Momo lifted his body up so he would remain steady for now. Tamama was turning frightened by the second; Momoka was holding back his movement, tickling him. It may have seemed cute to Momo, but for the poor little tadpole, it was a nightmare. Her fingers then slid up onto his chin as he gritted his teeth and groaned in agony. It felt really pleasant and comforting, but he never wanted to admit that.

" Ahh….Momochiii…. "

" Heehee, what is it, Tama-chan? "

" S-stoooop...it-it-aaaaahhh! "

Tamama squealed and revealed his intense blush as Momoka wiggled her fingers all over his poor little chin. His eyes were sealed shut as small froggy tears started leaking. He squealed, stopped, then quickly squealed again and again as Momoka chuckled at the torture she had inflicted upon him.

Just like that, her hand slipped away from his neck. 

" AAAAaaahh….ahh..hah… "

Tamama took advantage of whatever air he had left and used it to recover himself from the nightmares he would have for weeks to come.

Momoka, while she did have fun teasing her little frog friend, also had a bit of guilt for putting Tamama through all that pressure. She tried to make it up just a tiny bit by gently caressing his little head.

" Tama-chan...did I scare you? "

" Ehh...I guess you did, Momochi… "

" What? What does that...hm… "

" M-Momochi...wha- "

Tamama stopped when he saw her hand slowly creeping towards him. A strange devilish, almost smug fixture laid upon her face. She cackled as her hand creeped closer and closer. Tamama began to curl into a little tadpole ball.

" N-no, stop, stop! I-I'm sorry, MomocHIIIII! "

Tamama was thrown into a hardcore giggling fit as Momo began tickling him all over. His neck and belly kept jumping up and down from the sudden attacks as he waved his arms around carelessly, trying and failing to push her frantic fingers away from his body. He attempted to tuck his legs in to prevent his feet from getting caught, but Momo took notice, grabbing them and hoisting them up so she could continue her gleeful teasing. The little frog was in tears as his feet were being caught and playfully tickled surprisingly without any repercussions whatsoever.

" Heeheeheeeheeeeee! Momochiiii, stooooop! "

" Aw, you're so cute when you're frustrated, Tama-chan! "

Tamama had to endure that mess for another few minutes before she finally decided to release him. Momoka set the flustered frog down, laying her arms onto his legs to keep him still and continuing to caress his little head. The two were having a good chuckle about their playtime. 

" Heeheeheeeee… "

" Heh heh heh… "

" Heehee…..whew, that was weird and totally not creepy to onlookers at all! " Tamama said as he sprouted up and looked at Momoka almost immediately after she set him free. 

" O-oh, I guess you're right, " Momoka awkwardly added, rubbing her neck. Tamama carelessly smiled at her. " I'm glad you enjoyed playing with me, Tama-chan! You're so adorable when you're out of options! " A hint of sadism came from her words.

" Er...yeah, sure, " Tamama added, attempting to shrug off the suspicious affection. He averted his eyes to the ground, slowly attempting to get up. However, Momo stopped him, grabbing his feet and holding them up to her view.  
 _  
" Oh, no, you don't! "_

 _" AAHHHH! "_


End file.
